


We Could Be Happy

by peacefulboo



Series: Round and Round the Flames [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not babysitting, it's parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> based on another prompt from effie214. I believe it was Oliver/Felicity, babysitting. But I could be wrong.

“It's not babysitting, it's parenting.” Oliver huffs, tossing his phone on the couch cushion beside them. 

“Huh?” Felicity looks up at Oliver. She had been nuzzling Dasha's, mostly bald, head and whispering softly to the little one. 

“I just got a text from Thea asking how the babysitting is going.” 

“Ah. Yes. You're the dad, not the sitter.” It's possible they've had this discussion before. 

It's been a weird ride, these last month. Baby girl has three parents who love her deeply, but navigating care taking and responsibility has been extremely tricky. 

Sara is Mama. She's got the boobs, so that helps, but she's also got the 40 weeks with Dasha inside her and so many hormones still doing their thing. Sometimes Felicity looks at them together feels something akin to home sickness. And others she's glad she has her hands free more often than not. 

They haven't really settled into a name for Oliver yet. Sometimes it's dad, sometimes it's daddy, sometimes it's dadda. Oliver seems to prefer papa, so maybe that will win out. 

Felicity is pretty sure she'll wind up Mom. Or maybe Felicity. She has no trouble admitting that her place in this parenting set is a little uncertain but she loves this baby like nothing else, and she hopes that Dasha will grow to love her, too. 

She begins to fuss and snuffle and Felicity hands her over to Oliver while she goes to warm up the bottle of breast milk. 

When she returns she can hear Oliver whispering to Dasha as he holds her against his shoulder while gently bouncing up and down, “Your mom's coming, little one. She's got the good stuff. Yes she does.” He doesn't say it in a baby voice, but it's low and quiet, almost like he's talking someone off a ledge. 

“Here you go, baby girl.” Felicity hands Oliver the bottle and watches for a moment as Oliver switches his hold and starts to feed Dasha. The baby's whimpers quiet, replaced by the sounds of sucking and heavy nose breathing. 

Felicity only takes a few minutes before pulling her laptop into her lap and starting in on some reports she needs to write up for work. She isn't terribly surprised when she turns around and Oliver has fallen asleep with a still eating Dasha in his arms. Sometimes it seems like he can only really relax when he has her in his arms. 

Felicity grabs the sling from where it's sitting on the arm of the couch and adjusts it.

“Oliver,” she calls his name as she approaches. Taking the baby from him when he's still sleeping is a bad plan. He blinks up at her and nods before she picks up the baby and then tucks her into the sling, this time in position to burp her. 

They spend much of the afternoon like this, Dasha tucked in tight with Felicity typing away and Oliver sleeping on the couch. 

Sara is happy to find her baby awake when she gets home, pulling her in for snuggles and kisses. It's a bit bizarre to reconcile the Sara of a year ago, with the Sara who can't get enough of her little one. A few hours out with her sister and mother were awesome and needed, but now that she's back with her family, she's happier than she's ever been. 

It really is a lovely day.


End file.
